<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clones in Hogwarts by ShortDrummer2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909990">Clones in Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2'>ShortDrummer2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potter - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex and Commander Cody got their ship shot down by a vulture droid and crash landed. Now with Cody in the hospital unconscious and their ship need to be fixed, Captain Rex accepts the job as a DADA teacher. Would he be able to teach the students the different wand forms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this idea has been in my head and I just figured to write it as a story. So I hope you enjoy. Also this was inspired by another fanfic called the Chosen Two where it was Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano in this situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a light flashing on the console as Captain Rex of the 501st battalion was trying to steer the G9 Rigger transport ship through the asteroid field. Commander Cody of  the 212th Battalion was his co-pilot as they were enacting evasive maneuvers over the mix of lasers firing at them and the asteroid field.  </p><p>“Rex, I am manning the turrets. Get us the hell out of here,” order Cody as he got out of his seat. As Cody was firing the turrets, Rex was trying his best to avoid the asteroid. As they were flying through the asteroid field they got hit by the vulture droid. Cody was able to destroy the starfighter, but the damage was done. The starship was spinning out of control.</p><p>“Cody, we are heading towards a black hole,” yelled Rex, “we are getting sucked into it.” Rex was trying his best to fly out of the black hole, but it was to no use. The ship got sucked into the black hole. The damage on the ship, with the brute force of the black hole, was so strong that it knocked both Cody and Rex out. </p><p>********************************************************<br/>
Hagrid, who was a half giant, was making tea for himself when he heard a huge crash near the forbidden forest. He grabbed his crossbow and started heading towards the sound and smoke. As he walks near the crash site, Hagrid notices what seems to be a spaceship. Walking towards the spaceship, Hagrid heard a twig snapped. He turns around to see what seems to be twin brothers. One of the brothers was dragging the other one, who was still unconscious away from the rubble. One of them was wearing a weird metallic plating, almost like body armor, that was color blue. The other one, the one who was unconscious, was wearing a similar plating except it was orange.  The man in the blue was at a safe point where he just fainted. Hagrid walked up to the bodies, while the man in the blue was trying, to no avail, use what looks like a toy gun. Hagrid just picked both of them up and took them out of the forest.</p><p>    When Rex woke up, he felt a little disoriented. The place he is in looks like a hospital room, but the tools they use were ancient. Rex felt a pain in his head as a lady, in her mid 40s, came up to him.</p><p> “Careful now, you guys must have a nasty fall. Here drink this. This helps your head,” said the nurse giving Rex what seems to be a bottle of some sort.</p><p>“Ugh. Thank you, ma’am. By the way do you know what star system this is?” asked Rex while drinking the bottle. The drink tasted awful, like a month old blue milk that has been left out in the sun. But Rex is a trained soldier and knew how to muster the awful taste.</p><p>“Aw, jeez, you must have hit your head harder than you thought?” said the nurse.</p><p>Rex, finishing up the drink, was surprised she said this. “This planet must be primitive. They probably don’t use space travel”, thought Rex. Rex clears his throat and asks the lady what planet is this?</p><p>“Well, to help you feel better, this is planet Earth,” replied the nurse.</p><p>“Earth. I guess  I am in the unknown star system,” thought Rex. Rex turned to look at Cody, who was lying on the bed next to him, still unconscious. </p><p>The nurse, as if to sense the feeling of brotherhood, said, “Don’t worry about your friend here. He is just resting. Give him a few days and he will be up and ready.” </p><p>“Thank you, ma’ame. By the way, I never got your name,” said Rex.</p><p>“I am Madame Pomfrey, and you are?” asked the nurse.</p><p>“Captain Rex of the 501st battalion,” replied Rex triumphantly.  </p><p>“Well Captain Rex, you should get some rest. It will help your head.” said Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>As soon as she said that, the door to the hospital room was flung open. Five adults came into the hospital room, one female and the other four male.  The female was dressed in what seemed to be in a greenish robe with a pointed hat. She was wearing what seems to be some piece of glass on her face. The four males were dressed in a unique way. One of them seemed familiar, thought Rex. Judging by the size, this must be the person who took him and Cody to the hospital wing. The person on his right was a very short man. This man had a piece of glass on his face like the lady, but funny enough, he kinda reminds Rex of the Ewoks he met on Endor. On the tall person’s left was an older man. He seemed very kind, but ancient. His eyes twinkle through the sun as his crescent shaped glass was on his face. He had a very calm demeanor to him. And finally on the old man’s right side is what seems to be a man in blackish robes. He had a hooked nose and uneven yellow teeth. He kinda reminded Rex of General Krell, by the way he acted. The group was getting close to him as Madam Pomfrey was trying to shoo them away. But, it seems like she allowed them due to the fact that it seems that the old man might be her boss. The old man came to Rex’s side. Rex, feeling a little worried as the old man came close, somehow felt calm around this man. As if he was back on the Venator with his brothers.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Professor Dumbledor,” said the old man, his voice as calming as the seas of Kashyyyk reminding Rex of Master Yoda, “These are Professor Snape,” he was pointing to the crooked nose man, “Professor Flitwick” pointing at the small man, “Professor Mcgonagall,” pointing at the lady, “and I think you met our Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid."</p><p>"Not formally, sir," replied Rex. </p><p>"Well, he told me how he found you and your brother in what seems to be a flying contraption of some sort. Would you mind explaining to me what happened?" asked Dumbledore calmly.</p><p>“My buddy and I were sent by the Galactic Republic on a recon mission to gather information of the whereabouts of a new Separtist leader on the planet of Crait. As we were leaving the planet, we got spotted by a vulture droid. The vulture droid was destroyed but it took a good hit at us. So we ended up crashing on this planet,” explained Rex.</p><p>“I see,” said the professor, “Well as soon as you feel much better, come to my office so we can talk about your stay here until you are able to leave.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” replied Rex.</p><p>All the professors left the hospital room talking to each other. Rex knew that they were talking about him, but he didn’t press the issue further. He laid back down, thinking to himself. “I am on an unknown planet, in an unknown star system. The inhabitants don’t know anything about space travel nor anything that is happening right now. Cody is unconscious. The only thing that I know is that I am in a school of some sort.”  As these ideas were going through Rex’s mind, he didn’t notice that he fell asleep.<br/>
******************************************************************************</p><p>“Do you actually believe this muggle?” asked Snape.  </p><p>“How else do yer explain about the flying invention?” asked Hagrid.</p><p>“Hagrid is right, how do you explain the spaceship in the Forbidden Forest? And the armour that they were wearing. It is nothing that I have seen any muggles wear,” said Mconagoll</p><p>The professors were all discussing the two men in the hospital wing.  While they were talking, Dumbledore was in his own thoughts as if the discussion was in another room. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and stared at Faux. “Severus, even if he was lying, his brother and him were still hurt. And there is a vehicle that no muggle ever used,” said Dumbledore.<br/>
“So what are we going to do with them, Albus? The school year is about to start and we don’t want the students to know anything about this,” asked Snape.</p><p>    “Who do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, Minerva?” asked  Dumbledore..</p><p>    “We don’t have anyone currently, but the Ministry wants to put Dolores Umbridge as the teacher. Cornelius wants to have a spy in the school. He feels like you might be against him, Albus,” explained Minerva.</p><p>“We will allow that as it may seem that the ministry doesn't trust us. But tell them that this year we will have two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Mr. Rex will be the other teacher until he is able to leave. I predict that he knows some forms of combat that students might learn,” explain Albus, “Hagrid, send an owl to the ministry about our plan for this year.”</p><p>“Yes, professor,” Hagrid said leaving the office.</p><p>“I hope you know what you are doing Albus, for the sake of us and the sake of the students,” said Snape.<br/>
******************************************************************************</p><p>    Rex felt better than he did yesterday. He got out of the bed and stretched. He was given a robe, a pair of pants, and socks.  He looked at Cody. “At least he's still breathing,” thought Rex. He thanked Madam Pomfrey and made his way towards Dumbledore’s office. He was amazed at the castle. He wandered through the halls, but he somehow got lost.</p><p>"The castle is amazing, no?" asked Dumbledore. Rex spun around and saw him walking towards his way. </p><p>"It is amazing sir. I am just wondering what this jedi trick," asked Rex, pointing to one of the portraits.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean by the Jedi trick. This is all done by magic," explained Dumbledore.</p><p>"Magic," thought Rex. The last time he heard about magic being used was when he heard the stories of the night sisters and brothers of Dathomir. "I understand that you wanted to talk to me sir?" asked Rex.</p><p>"I do," replied Dumbledore, "I understand that your ship will need repairs and your brother needs to be fully healed. So I am going to offer you a job here. We need a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I understand that you are a soldier so that you are capable of teaching the students how to defend themselves. But it is all your choice. We will offer you a room here, so what do you say?"  His eyes were gleaming in the sunlight. </p><p>"I will accept the offer sir, thank you," replied Rex. </p><p>"That is good. You will need to get a book on the different forms of a wandwork, similar to what you will consider as sword training.  I will  send you with Hagrid to Diagon Alley as soon as you are ready.  But you will be coming back on the train, ok?" order Dumbledore calmly.</p><p>"Yes, sir," replied Rex.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************<br/>
Diagon Alley was a sprawling market place. The shops and crowds reminded Rex about the time when the 501st was back on Coruscant. Even though this world is very mysterious to Rex, it still felt the same as when he was in Coruscant or any other metropolis planet. He went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley on what seems like a primitive version of speeders. As soon as they were at Diagon Alley, they went their separate ways.</p><p>“I have to get pesticide to kill those pesky little fireworms that have been eating all the vegetables,” said Hagrid, “Here is what you will need to buy those books, and here is your ticket for the train.”  Hagrid gave Rex a bag of coins and a piece of paper that said ‘Hogwarts Express, 9 ¾’ and went his way. As soon as Hagrid left, Rex made his way to what seems like this planet version of a library. The inhabitants call it a book shop. As he entered the shop, Rex was surprised to see that the inhabitants don’t have data pads. Even a backwater planet, like Lothal, had datapads. It seems like how these inhabitants use to gather information is through what seems to be a collection of paper. They call these reading materials, books. Rex was amazed at what he saw. Never, through all of his years of combat, had he seen a lot of primitive tools. Even fighting in some of the third world planets, there were some technological advances. Not many, but they were still there. </p><p>    Rex’s amazement was cut short when he saw what seems to be two teenagers arguing. He sensed that it might get physical,  so he decided to intervene.  Rex went in between the ginger hair boy and the blonde boy. “What seems to be the problem boys?” asked Rex, feeling like he is dealing with some of the shinies he had to train back in the beginning of the war. </p><p>“Mind your own business if you know what is good for you,” sneered the blond boy, “And I will be seeing you Weasley at school with your mudblood friend and Potter.” And with that, the blonde boy left with a huff. </p><p>Rex turned to the ginger head boy who he presumed was called Weasley. “You okay kid, what was that all about?” asked Rex.</p><p>“Oh that, don’t worry about that. Draco has always been a thorn on my side. His own family believed that they righteous people because they are purebloods. They think that my family betrays our own kind because of how my father works in the ministry in the muggles artifacts. My name is Ron Weasly by the way.” explain the ginger hair boy.</p><p>    “Well Mr. Weasly, I will be needing to go back getting my supplies for school. I guess I will be seeing you in my class,” said Rex.</p><p>    “What do you mean that you will be seeing me in your class, Mr.?” asked Ron.</p><p>    “Rex,  and I am one of the new Defense against the Darks Arts teachers, your master sent me to get a book all about wand forms,” Rex explained. </p><p>    “So you are one of the Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, good luck with that. They say that the position is cursed. Anyways if you are looking for the Wand Forms throughout the years, it will be….”</p><p>“Ron!” interrupted a bushy brown hair girl.</p><p>“Hey Hermione, how have you been?” asked Ron.</p><p>“I have been good. I heard that you almost got into a fight with Malfoy,” said Hermione.</p><p>“Yeah almost, this guy,” Ron said pointing at Rex, “prevented that from happening.” </p><p>Hermione, finally noticing Rex, puts her hand out so she can shake his head. Rex, as if  it is normal for him to do, instead gave her a salute. Hermione, confused that this random man is saluting her, saluted at him back.</p><p>“He says that he is one of the new DADA teachers. I do wonder who the other one is going to be,” Ron explained.</p><p>“Is that so,well I heard that the other one is going to be a ministry of magic employee,” Hermione said, “Well it is nice to meet you, Mr?” </p><p>“Rex,” replied Rex.</p><p>“No last name?” asked Hermione quizzically.</p><p>“Never had one,” explained Rex, “All of my brothers were given numbers, so we all decided to give each other nicknames. Some of their nicknames were crazy like Wolf and Fives, while others had normal nicknames like myself and Cody.”</p><p>“Why do they give you guys numbers, isn’t that just a bit inhumane?” asked Hermione now interested in this Rex guy.</p><p>“Well that has been a huge debate in the senate. As you will know, my brothers and I are clones. We are bred for combat and that is it. We served the Galactic Republic as soldiers,” explained Rex.</p><p>Ron and Hermione both look at each other confused. They never heard of human clones. Sure they heard the muggles cloning sheep and crops, but never humans. And the galactic republic. They never heard any government like that. </p><p>Rex, as if sensing their confusion, explained, “You see, I am not from your world. I am from outer space. One of my brothers and I got shot at by an enemy ship and ended landing up in a black hole. The next thing I know is that this very tall guy, I believe his name was Hagrid, carried us back to this castle and then I woke up at a hospital. Look, I could go on how I got stranded here and all about space, but I need to get this reading material called Wand Forms Throughout the Centuries for the class. Would any of you know where to find it?”</p><p>Hermione snapped out of her shock and said, “Well how about this, Ron and I will help you find the book and anything else you might need and you can tell us all about your space travels and your war stories.”</p><p>“That is a deal kiddo, I would also need help finding the 9 3/4 station,” explained Rex.</p><p>Rex went with the two teenagers to find and buy the book. As they were waiting in line, he was telling them the story of how one of his brothers was caught in a conspiracy and got killed in front of him. He told them about the second battle of Geonosis. He also told them about Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano. He could tell that Ron and Hermione were amazed by the stories he told. After they were done in Diagon Alley, Hermione and Ron offered Rex to come with them to where they are staying. Rex, having no other choice, joins them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grimmauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex finally met the boy who lived.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rex, Hermione, and Ron approach the apartments, Rex was just telling them the story about the time when he was looking for a traitor in their squad. Ron and Hermione stopped in front of the apartments. Rex, confused, stopped with them.<br/>“What’s going on?” asked Rex confused.<br/>“Wait for it,” said Hermione, “You are going to like this.”<br/>      	At that moment, the apartment started to moved and split apart. Then as if by magic, a second apartment came from the back. Rex was amazed by this. He has never seen this. Sure, he has seen weird things occur, usually whenever he is near a Jedi. But this is something new. Hermione and Ron started walking towards the apartment and Ron spun around and asked, “Professor Rex, are you coming or not.” Rex snapped out of his amazement and join them.</p><p>      	As they went in, Rex was amazed at the space inside the apartment and the size. Outside it looks smalls, but once inside, it looked bigger. As he followed the teens into the kitchen, Rex notice a very plump lady cooking, while what seems to be her husband was reading what seems to be this world’s version of the newspaper. But funny enough, the pictures were moving. The headline said ‘The Boy Who Lived is the Boy Who Lied?’ The man who was reading the paper notice Rex and got up and put his hand out. Rex saluted the man.<br/>“Hello, you must be Rex, Dumbledore said that you might be stopping here,” said the man, “Well my name is Arthur Weasley and this is my wife, Molly.”<br/>“Oh how you do, sir,” said Molly.<br/>“I suspect that you met one of my sons, isn’t that right,” said Arthur eyeing Ron.<br/>“I have,” said Rex.<br/>“Well, I bet that you are starving. There is a room on your left that you can freshen up. Once Harry gets here with the Order, then we will start eating,” said Molly.<br/>“Thank you ma’am,” replied Rex.<br/>Rex left the kitchen towards the room that Molly pointed at. Rex took his robes off and took a shower off. As soon as he got done, he started to wonder if the Galactic Republic sent a search team for him and Cody. Surely they did that or they will be assumed dead. As soon as he thought of this, he started to think about Cody and wondering if he woke up or not. Sure they are clones and they are bred for this. But this felt weird. This planet, it seems like they are force users, but they call themselves wizards and witches. They are very primitive, they are not even advanced for speeders. As he goes deeper into his thoughts, he fears what if the Separatist discover this planet. The inhabitants won’t even stand a chance against those bloody clankers. As Rex was thinking about this, there was a knock on the door. Rex got up to open it and saw a tall, handsome man with long black hair and grey eyes. Those grey eyes, Rex notices that his eyes look like the eyes of someone who lost someone.<br/>      	“Hello sir, you must be the new guest of my apartment. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sirius Black, I am the owner of this place. May I welcome you to Grimmauld Place,” said the man.<br/>“Thank you, Master Black. My name is Rex,” replied Rex gratefully.<br/>   Black was surprised at how this guest called him master. “You don’t have to call me that,” said Black.<br/>“Sorry sir, just a force of habit,” said Rex scratching his head.<br/>  “I understand that you are the new DADA professor for Hogwarts,” said Black noticing the book that is on the nightstand.<br/>      	“I am,” said Rex.<br/>      	“That is nice. I hope you have the patience for the students, especially the Weasley twins,” joking Black, “those two will give you a hard time if you don’t be careful. Well, anyways I am just going to let you know that dinner is ready and everybody is here.”<br/>“Thank you,” said Rex thankfully. It has been a long time since Rex had food in his stomach. A clone body can go a long time without food, but he was still hungry. Rex stepped out of his room and into the kitchen. Other than Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger  and Sirius Black,  Rex notices some unfamiliar faces. There were what seemed to be 2 other females on his left side and the rest were male. One female, was probably a 20 something year old female with purple hair. What was interesting about her was her ability to change her features, which kinda reminded Rex a lot of the Clawdites. Across from her sat sat Hermione and a young girl with ginger hair, probably Weasley's daughter. The males on the other hand looked a bit more professional, other than the younger ones. Rex saw a dark skinned man, who kinda reminds Rex of General Mace Windu, wearing a nightly blue robe. Across from this man was what seems to be a set of clones, or as the inhabitants call it, twins. These twins, like Arthur, Molly and the young girl had ginger hair. Next to them sat Ron eating his food. Next to him was a light brown hair man with a scar on his face. Across from him sat a boy, another teenager possibly, who he noticed from the newspaper.  Rex thought that this is the chosen one that everybody was talking about. And standing in the far right corner leaning on a cane, is an older man with what seems to be a glass eye. When he entered the eating area, everybody stopped talking and was staring at him. Rex, feeling uncomfortable, decides to sit next to Sirius Black. Molly gave Rex a dish of what seems to be meat and vegetables and Rex, being grateful, ate the food. The people started talking again. What Rex seemed to pick out was that the kid in front of him is being called a liar and the government is trying to cover it up. “Nothing new than” thought Rex thinking about the Tups and Fives incident. <br/>“You see, Voldemort is recruiting. And not only witches and wizards, but dark creatures. But that is not the only thing that Voldemort is after. We have heard that he is looking for something. Something very powerful,” explained Sirius. <br/>“A weapon?” asked the boy. <br/>“No, something else,” said Sirius,” he is looking for….”<br/>“Enough of that, he is just a young boy. You should just induct him to the order then,” interrupted Molly walking fast towards the table to snatching the newspaper away from the boy.<br/>“That’s good. I want to join,” said the boy eagerly.<br/>“Kid, you don’t want to do that,” said Rex. Everybody looked at him not even noticing his presence was there until he spoke. Everybody had a surprised face, either because of what he said or some of the people don’t know why he is there.  <br/>“What do you mean ‘I don’t want to do that’,” asked the boy.<br/>“I mean what I say. You don’t want to volunteer for a war at your age. In my time as a soldier, I have seen people your age living through hell. I have seen them dying or injured because of war. Many of them are soldiers who just grew up in that life. They don’t have anywhere to go to. Their loved ones are either dead, enslaved, or are even with them to the end. I have seen hardships that child soldiers have experienced.  My brothers and I don’t have the choices that you do. Our only purpose in life is to serve the republic. We are bred for war. You are not, you have a choice.”  explained Rex, still eating.<br/>“And how do you know all of this?” asked the boy suspiciously. <br/>“Like I said, I am a soldier.” replied Rex.<br/>“You are not an auror, so who are you?” asked the man with the glass eye.<br/>“I’m Captain Rex of the 501st battalion. I served under General Anakin Skywalker. One of my comrades and I crash landed here and my ship needs to be fixed,” explained Rex.<br/>Everybody, expect Ron and Hermione, were surprised. They have never encountered someone like him. Sure Dumbledore had told some of them, but they didn’t expect Rex to say what he said. <br/>“Wait, so you're telling me that there is life on other planets?” asked Harry bewilder at the fact that he is talking to an alien. <br/>“Yeah, some of them are friendly, some of them...not so much,” said Rex remembering Genosias and seeing his fellows brothers dead. <br/>Rex continues eating his food. He never actually had a home cooked meal. Most of the time whenever he had food it was always the republic MREs. All of a sudden the man with the glass eye and cane spoke up.<br/>“Well, I guess everything is set. We all will guard the boy until he gets onboard the train. Then Granger, Weasly and Rex will look after him. You have any problem with that Rex?” asked the man looking at the eye.<br/>“No sir, it won’t be a problem,” said Rex.<br/>“Well then, the sooner we will leave, the sooner you guys can get back to Hogwarts,” said the man. <br/>Everybody finished eating and then got read to go to Kings Crossing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trouble on the train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex is being followed. Can you guess who. And will the three Jedi be able to find them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex was so amazed at the technology that this planet has. He has experienced what these people called a motorcycle, he has seen books, and now he is at this weird place that people called Kings Crossing. But Hermione corrected him saying it is the tube, or as Americans call it, the train station. Yet Rex was so amazed that a civilization that had a lack of space travel, was not that ancient. “Cody will be surprised”, thought Rex. The man with the glass eye, who introduces himself as Alastor Moody, lets Rex know that Harry will be his charge on the train. Rex agrees to it, thinking about the mission that General Skywalker took with his padawan to take care of the young Hutt. Speaking of Skywalker, once they reach the castle, he needs to access his comms, letting General Skywalker know where he is and hoping that the general will send a rescue team.<br/>
As Rex was walking through the station, he had this feeling that something isn’t right. As if someone is watching him. The dark-skinned man, who was named Kingsley Shacklebolt, noticed this. “Anything wrong, Rex?” asked Shacklebolt in a whisper.<br/>
“I have a bad feeling about this. Someone is watching and examining us. We better hurry along before this feeling comes true.” said Rex picking up the pace.<br/>
Kingsley Shacklebolt, understanding what Rex ment, had everybody walk faster until they reached the gateway towards 9 ¾. “Why are we stopping here,” asked Rex.<br/>
Hermione came close to and said, “Professor Rex, do you trust us?”<br/>
Rex, taken aback at the question, answered, “Of course I trust you.”<br/>
“Then I need you to walk into that wall over there,” said Hermione, pointing at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.<br/>
“Are you serious?” asked Rex, thinking what he heard was crazy. But yet to him what had happened to him the past few days have been crazy.<br/>
“I am,” said Hermione, having a face that is filled with both tiredness and innocence.<br/>
“If you want a professor, take it at running speed,” said Ron.<br/>
Rex, having to finally make up his mind, walk back a few paces, and then at a full sprint, run towards the wall, hoping he won’t be bruised enough, but as if by magic, sees himself teleported into a different part of the train station. “Now this is truly amazing” thought Rex as he took in the view. Then everybody else started coming in.<br/>
As they are boarding the train, Rex notices that Harry was staring at something. Being curious, he steps near Harry and notices that he is in pain. Rex decided to talk to Harry about this later on knowing that if he talks to Harry about this now, it might cause some discomfort. As Rex step on the train, the feeling that he is being watched overcame him. He looked around, but still he did not see anybody. Whoever this person is, Rex hopes he is a friend.<br/>
******************************************************************************<br/>
Anakin and Ahsoka were practicing their lightsaber combat when Obi Wan came into the room. They both stopped their training and walked towards Obi Wan.<br/>
“Did you hear anything from Rex or Cody?” asked Anakin.<br/>
“Not really, their last transmission sounded like they were in the middle of a firefight,” said Obi Wan, “after that they went dark.”<br/>
“I really do have a bad feeling about this, something is not right,” said Ahsoka.<br/>
“I am with Snips here master, did they send a homing beacon,” said Anakin.<br/>
“They did, but I am afraid that Cody and Rex went dark after a few hours.Wherever they are, let us hope they are safe.<br/>
******************************************************************************<br/>
The train ride has been going very well for Rex. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were talking about Harry’s experience in what seems to be their form of government. As they were talking, this elderly lady came by with what seems to be a cart filled with sweets. Rex notice’s Harry taking out his money and buying some candy from the cart. It was a lot of candy, but when the lady was leaving, Harry offered the candy to his friends. He tried to offer some to Rex, but he turned it down.  Rex was thinking of how General Skywalker might be worried about him and will send out a search party. He is also worried about the feeling he had back at the train station. He really did think that someone was following him. It might be the war that is affecting his mind or his paranoia, but somehow it felt like someone was there.<br/>
“Your good, Professor Rex?” asked Harry, catching Rex off guard.<br/>
“Yeah, I'm good kid,” said Rex.<br/>
“You seem a little worried professor,” said Hermione.<br/>
“It just that I have this feeling, as if somebody is following me,” explained Rex. Suddenly the train stopped.<br/>
“What happened? Why did the train stop? We are not even back at Hogwarts,” cried out Hermione.<br/>
“I don’t know, but I am not going to wait until we find out,” said Rex getting out one of his blaster pistol from his holster in his jacket, “Wait here, I’ll be back.”</p><p>The kids nods their heads and Rex went out. As Rex passed each room, he saw the students either confuse or scare. The fear in these children were genuine, thought Rex. As soon as Rex got out of the car and into the engine room, he saw what seems to be a droid of some sort messing with the controls. Rex didn’t take any hesitation and shot the droid down. He walk closer to the droid cautisoly, and notice it as an old model battle droid.<br/>
“Clankers, that is just wonderful. Sithspit,” cursed Rex.<br/>
Rex ran down to where the students are to make sure they were safe. It was there where Rex finally came across the person who was following them. A blue skin alien with a fedora like hat was holding a student hostage.<br/>
“Let her go Cad Bane,” demanded Rex having his pistol train on the blue alien.<br/>
“You have something I want,” said Cad Bane holding the student firmly.<br/>
The plans, thought Rex. He sensed the student’s distressed as he can see the tears in the kid’s eyes. Rex didn’t want any of the students to get hurt, but he doesn’t want to give up the plans Cad Bane. The war has gone long enough and with these plans, it will put an end to this dreadful war that left millions of innocent souls dead. Just then he notice Harry coming from behind of Cad Bane. Sithspit, he told Harry to stay put, thought Rex. Harry pulled out his wand, as Dumbledore said the names of the sticks, and then a white light knocked the blaster out of Cad Bane’s hand. The student took the chance and escape her captor, while Rex tackle Bane to the floor. The two got into a scuffle with both of them evenly match. When Rex got the upper hand, he notices some of the battle droids coming into the cart.<br/>
“Get the hell out of the way!” yelled Rex to the students as the battle droids open fire. Rex rolled off of Cad Bane and grab his pistol. While he was returning fire, Cad Bane took this opportunity and escape the train, thinking to himself that he will need a better plan than this. As Rex took care of the last battle droid, he notice that Cad Bane was gone.<br/>
“Sithspit, Bane is gone,” cursed Rex.<br/>
“Bloody hell,” said Ron shocked.<br/>
The students were coming out of the compartments having the adrenaline wave off of them.<br/>
“What… what are those?” asked Harry looking at the droids.<br/>
“Those bloody bastards are what people where I am from called Battle Droids. Us soldiers give them the nickname of clankers. They are a nasty bunch, program just to be used as soldiers. No emotions, but they know how to use blasters and are very deadly at that point. Which is just wonderful, since my buddy and I are the only soldiers that know how to fight them,” explained Rex.<br/>
“And that alien?” asked Hermione.<br/>
“His name is Cad Bane. A very well know bounty hunter and a deadly alien,” continued Rex, “And I expect that this will not be the last of him. Now come on we need to find the driver of the train.”<br/>
The trio and Rex found the driver of the train hiding in the closet. They let him out and they were off to Hogwarts.<br/>
******************************************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex is teaching his first DADA class and started working on the damaged ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is an easter egg for you true Harry Potter fans that I think you might like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train arrived at Hogwarts. The castle illuminating in the dark. When Rex got off the train, he was greeted by McGonagall.<br/>“Had a safe travel?” asked McGonagall, her smile warmed Rex.<br/> “Not really, I need to talk to Master Dumbledore as soon as possible. It is very urgent,” said Rex.<br/>“Well, Professor Dumbledore is busy at this moment helping with the first years.  But I will let him know that you need to talk to him as soon as possible. But on the good side of things, your buddy, Cody I think is his name is, woken up and is doing better. So once the welcome back feast is done, you can go see him. But we must hurry because the welcome back feast will start in any moment,” said McGonagall.<br/> 	Rex and McGonagall started back towards the school. When they enter the Great Hall, Rex was amazed at the amount of food that was present and the amount of kids. The amount of students that is in Hogwarts is greater than the amount in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Rex and McGonagall were making their ways to their chairs. Rex sat down next toFlitwick, while McGongall took her usual spot. Dumbledore was finishing up his welcome back speech, when Rex sat down. <br/>“As some of you may have heard of already, we will be having two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers this year. The first one I will introduce is Professor Rex. He will be here teaching the class for as long as he likes.”  Rex got up and gave a salute. He then sat back down. “Our second teacher will be Professor Dolores Umbridge.....” Dumbleore inform the students.  <br/>	Rex saw a toad like a human standing up. The way she talked and interrupted Dumbledore reminded Rex of Krell and his treatment towards others. Rex notice the students were either falling asleep or just lost focus at what the woman, if you can call her that, was saying. Rex also noticed that once she was done, she didn’t receive a thunderous applause like he did. It was when Dumbledore gave her a hand that everybody gave her the applause. As soon as introductions were done, everybody dug into the food. Rex couldn’t keep the thought of Cad Bane out of his head. How the hell did he find me, wondered Rex. It is when Dumbledore taps on Rex’s shoulder, that Rex felt at ease.<br/>“I heard that you have something to tell me,” ask Dumbledore quizzically.<br/>“Yes, sir I do. When we were in the train coming to Hogwarts, we had a problem. Someone had followed me and Cody, and ended up attacking the students and I on the train,” said Rex.<br/>“I see, and what do you want to do with that?” asked Dumbledore.<br/>“I don’t know. You see the person who attacked us is very deadly. He has an army and I don’t want to hurt anybody. I was wondering if I may be excuse, sir and visit my buddy?” asked Rex. <br/>“You may,” said Dumbledore. <br/>Rex got up from his seat and started heading towards the infirmary. As he got into the hospital wing, Rex saw Harry coming towards him. <br/>“Hey Professor, can I talk to you?” asked Harry.<br/>“Sure kid, come walk with me,” replied Rex. <br/>Harry obliged and they both started to go to the hospital wing. <br/>“I was just wondering, on the train, those robots....”<br/>“Droids,” corrected Rex.<br/>“Yeah, droids, why were they with that alien?” asked Harry.<br/>“As I have told you and your friends, my buddy and I are soldiers. We are in a war with this group called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. One of the armies this group have consists of droids. Many of these droids are deadly. Now the reason why the alien, as you call him, have them is because the CIS pays bounty hunters like him to get their plans back or to kill politicans, or whatever they want them to do. They supply bounty hunters with what they need and I am guessing that Bane needed droids.” explained  Rex. <br/>They walked into the hospital wing when Rex saw Cody sitting up in bed. <br/>“Hey Commander, how are you feeling?” said Rex.<br/>“Uh, I feel like I got hit with a rancor,” said Cody rubbing his back, “But I see that you are doing better. Who’s the kid and where are we?”<br/>“We are in a school. The planet we are on, is what these people call Earth. It is not on any star maps and the inhabitants are primitive. The school that we are in is what the people call a magic school. The staff here have been helping us and been taking care of you and I. The kid here, his name is Harry Potter, I met him on my way back to the school. He is one of my students….”<br/>“Wait wait wait wait, he is your student. Captain, how long have I been out?” asked Cody.<br/>“I believe a week or so captain. The headmaster of the school suggests that I teach the students so that we have something to do while we fix the ship,” said Rex going to the bedside of Cody.<br/>“I see, anything else I should know about?” asked Cody.<br/>“Well, we have a problem.  Like a rancor size problem. The separtist sent a small dispatch of droids. Leading them is the bounty hunter, Cade Bane,” explain Rex.<br/>“Sithspit, how ammunition do we have to support us?” asked Cody. <br/>“A week, maybe two weeks worth of ammunition,” replied Rex.<br/>“Well, that's just great. We crash landed on a planet that is so primitive, it doesn’t have any space travel, let alone being hunted by one of the most fearsome bounty hunters. What else could go wrong,” said Cody sarcastically. <br/>“Excuse, commander sir…” interrupted Harry.<br/>“Just call me Cody, kid,” corrected Cody.<br/>“Cody, sir, sorry for interrupting, but you do not have to fear, the headmaster of this school can help us out. The students can help us out,” explained Harry.<br/>“Kid, you have no idea who you are dealing with, this is one of the  deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy,” said Cody. “and the droids you see are one of the deadliest you will see.”<br/>“Well, then you can teach us how to fight back,” suggested Harry.<br/>“Can’t do that kid. We don’t have enough supplies, plus you are not old enough,” reply Cody.  <br/>“Look, Mr. Cody. I understand that I don’t look old enough. But I do want to learn how to fight back. There was this dark wizard who came back last year that is hunting me down. He killed my parents when I was just a baby and he killed someone I know last year. If you can’t train me on how to defend myself from the droids, at least teach me on how to defend myself against this dark wizard,” pleaded Harry.<br/>“The kid has a point, and I feel like the other teacher for the class I am teaching won’t teach them on how to defend themselves, so why can’t we just show them what we know,” said Rex.<br/>“I know I am going to regret this, but let me think about it, ok,” said Cody.<br/>“Ok,” said Harry.<br/>****************************************************************************** <br/>	Rex was nervous for his first class. He never taught before, especially to children of this age. He also never taught a school that is full of jedi, so he doesn’t know where to start. But then he remember the book he got from Diagon Alley and also remembers how the jedi trained their lightsaber using different techniques. As the students were coming in, Rex was moving the chairs and tables around. <br/>“Um, professor, what are you doing?” asked Hermione.<br/>“Well, I think that for Defense Against the Dark Arts, the students should learn different forms of dueling,” said Rex.<br/>“I don’t want to be rude, Professor,  but what do you mean by different forms?” asked Harry.<br/>“Well in my time working with the jedi, you get to learn some valuable stuff. These are things I will be teaching you. Even though I am not force-sensitive, or what you guys call a wizard,  I will still be able to try to teach you guys what I have known on the battlefield,” replied Rex.  <br/>Rex then turned to his class. “Hello and welcome to Defense Against the Darks Arts class. As all of you know, I am Professor Rex. My class is very simple and all I am asking from all of you is to listen to me and respect me and I will do the same for you. Today, we will be starting off with something simple. A wizard or witch will come to face a dark witch or wizard. When they do, each of them use a different form to attack. Today we will be learning the first form, the elegant form of the hippogriff. This form is known for the creature's elegant and prideful movement.  I will be teaching you how to learn the first movement. So everybody find a partner and we will start,” Rex was explaining, teaching the class.<br/>	The students did as Rex said and got their partner.  “So the first form is very simple. I will need to volunteers. Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy I presume,” said Rex eyeing Draco, “and Harry. Good, good. Now with the form, I will need both of you guys to be still.”<br/>	Harry did as he was told. Draco didn’t and he was just standing around their. Rex notice and turn to Draco.<br/>“Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?” asked Rex.<br/>“I do. I think what we are doing now is stupid and I don’t even think you know what you are doing,” Draco shot back. <br/>“You think this foolish. Well, I have known wizards and that use different forms. The way that these witches and wizards helps them with how they fight and it also keeps their composure. These forms I will be teaching you will not only make your wand work more organized but it will also help keep your mind focus. Now Mr. Malfoy, I am not going to ask again, stand still,” ordered Rex. <br/>Draco did as he was told and Harry and him both were facing each other. “Now breathe in and then let it out. As you breathe, feel the way your hand moves. Look what I do,” said Rex showing the two volunteers and the students the hand movement that he wants them to do.  The way he moves his hands is so majestic and prideful. Draco and Harry follow Rex's movement. “Good, now students, I will need you to do the hand movement that I have shown to and repeat it till the end of class,” ordered Rex.<br/>******************************************************************************	“How bad is the comms, sir?” asked Rex.<br/> 	Rex and Cody were working on the ship trying to salvage what they could. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were helping them out. <br/>	“It is not too damaged. Give me a day or two and we can send a distress call to the Republic,” replied Cody, fixing up the comm center.<br/>	As the trio were cleaning up, Ron bumps into a small droid. The droid turns on and Rex and Cody look  towards Ron.<br/>“What the hell?” said Ron standing back. The droid was dancing around and then looked at Hermione and walked towards her. Hermione was afraid of the droid remembering what happen on the train.<br/>	“The droid likes you,” said Rex walking into the room. <br/>	“But won’t it kill me,” asked Hermione.<br/>	“No it won’t, these droids are not programmed to do that. They are harmless, but they can get a little feisty,” replied Rex.<br/>Hermione felt much better when she heard that the droid is harmless. She cautiously walked towards the droid and petted it. The droid hum wildly and dance around Hermione. <br/>“What is the droid’s name?” asked Hermione.<br/>“It’s name is HG 0919,” said Rex.<br/>There was a knock on the door and Rex went to check it out. <br/>“Dolores, what brings you here?” asked Rex.<br/>Dolores Umbridge was standing outside of the space transport. <br/>“I am here to understand that you are not using the textbooks that the ministry is  offering. As a member of the ministry of magic, I demand to know why you don’t do this?” asked Dolores furiously. <br/>“Because someone doesn’t learn how to defend just from reading a book,” said Rex calmly.<br/>“Defend them from what may I ask?” ask Dolores.<br/>“Defend them from enemies. Even if it seems like they are not in danger now, when they are in danger and they don’t know how to defend themself, they will be dead. Now may I ask you why are you here?” asked Rex. <br/>“Well, as a member of the ministry, I am going to make sure that students are in a safe environment and judging by this contraption, I might bet that this is not safe for kids,” said Dolores snidely.<br/>“I will tell you  Dolores, that this contraption as you call it is safe. So if you can, please let me go back fixing this up and mind your own damn business, ok Dolores?” said Rex with fire in his breath.<br/>Dolores Umbridge left with a great huff and Rex turn back inside the ship. As he going to the cockpit, Cody stopped him.<br/>“What was that all about Captain?” asked Cody.<br/>“Nothing, sir. But I do feel like we might expect more company in the coming weeks?” replied Rex. <br/>And with that Rex started working on the controls while the golden trio continued to help out Cody with the comms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 Fixing the Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex and Cody finally made contact with their generals. Umbridge is scare of Rex. And what is going on with Cad Bane. All of this will be answered in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was playing with HG 0919, when she noticed Harry coming back from detention with Professor Umbridge. Harry sat next to her studying from the textbook. Hermione noticed the scar that was on Harry’s left hand.<br/>	“Harry, what happened to your hand?” asked Hermione holding Harry’s hand and examining it. She saw the words I must not tell lies etched into his hands. <br/>“It's nothing, just ignore it,” replied Harry pulling his hand away from Hermione.<br/>	“Harry you need to tell Dumbledore about this,” said Hermione looking worried.<br/>	“I don’t need to tell him anything, he already have so much on his plate,” said Harry.<br/>	“Still, you need to tell someone. Umbridge cannot do this to you.  This is barbaric,” explained Hermione. <br/>	“Look, I will just give Umbridge the victory, just leave me alone,” said Harry, turning away from Hermione.<br/>	“Harry…” <br/>	“Hermy, don’t you understand that this is nothing! Just leave me alone,” yelled Harry in anguish.<br/>	Hermione got up, leaving Harry some space. She did feel bad for Harry, tearing a bit because she knows that Harry is in pain. Going near the fireplace, the droid following her, she stares into the fire pondering about the events that are occurring. The droid, beeping quizzically at Hermione, looked up.<br/>“It is nothing HG,” said Hermione, wiping her face and  picking up the droid. <br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	“Sithspit,” said Cody, fighting with the parts for the comms.<br/>	“Something wrong, Commander?” asked Rex, walking into the comms area.<br/>	“I can’t get this damn thing fix,” said Cody still fighting with the parts.<br/>	Commander Cody and Captain Rex have been working through the night trying to fix the ship, or at least fix the comms center. They were able to take the supplies off the space transport, including the munitions. They do get help sometimes with Harry and his friends, but Umbridge taking control of the school, it kinda made it very difficult. Even then, they were able to fix the controls and do a great job with the weaponry on the transport. As Cody kept fighting the same piece, there was a static sound coming out of the comn.</p><p>“Finally, blue 2 to blue leader, come in blue leader,” said Cody into the radio.<br/>	Nothing.<br/>	“Blue 2 to blue leader, do you copy,” said Cody again.<br/>	It took a minute until they heard a sound.<br/>	“Blue leader to blue 2 we hear you. Where the hell are you guys?” said the person on the other end of the call.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Anakin and Obi Wan were studying the battle plans, when an officer walked into the room. <br/>	“General Kenobi, General Skywalker, we finally got contact with blue 2,” said the officer.<br/>“Let them through,” said Obi Wan.<br/>“Yes sir,” said the officer turning his heel and turning on the comm.<br/>“Blue 2, you are talking to General Kenobi and General Skywalker,” said the officer.<br/>“Hello Commander Cody, where have you been?” asked Obi Wan.<br/>“We are on an uncharted planet sir. We crash landed here, sir.” explained Cody.<br/>“Are both you and the captain safe,” asked Obi Wan.<br/>“We are, the Captain got better, while I just woke up from a coma, sir,” Cody replied.<br/>“I see, is there an habitants on the planet, Commander,” question Obi Wan further.<br/>“There are, some of them took me and the captain in,” replied Cody<br/>“Are you in a village, town, city?” question Obi Wan.<br/>“We are in a school sir. A school full of Jedi. But the way they teach it is different then they do at the temple. But they have been gracious hosts. The captain took a job as a teacher while we were fixing the ship,” replied Rex.<br/>“A school of Jedi that teaches the students differently, interesting,” said Obi Wan under his breath.<br/>“Rex teaching, now that is something I have to see,” said Anakin, who just chuckled.<br/>“Did you get the name of the planet, commander,” asked Obi Wan.<br/>“The captain said that the headmaster of the school told him that the planet is called Earth. But Rex and I looked through the map and it is not located anywhere on the map. So it is going to take a long time for you guys to come and rescue us,” said Cody.<br/>“I see, well commander is there anything else that we should know of?” asked Obi Wan.<br/>“Well, there is something else sir. The captain told me that when he was coming back, he ran into the bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He mentions how Cad Bane got a small army of droids with him.  The captain was able to take out some of the clankers, but he said that Cad Bane escaped,” said Cody.<br/>“That is going to be an issue commander. Well, I expect that you and Rex will need rest. Thank you for this intel. General Skywalker and I continue to hope that you and Rex will be safe and may the force be with you,” said Obi Wan wisely.<br/>“And you too sir,” said Cody, signing off the comm.<br/>“Officer Kol, tell the Admiral to set course for Earth,” said Obi Wan.<br/>“Yes, sir,” said the officer.<br/>The officer turned on his heel and left the room. <br/>“Cad Bane is going to be a major issue,” said Anakin.<br/>“Yeah, I know. We just have to focus on one thing at a time,” said Obi Wan.<br/>“I still can’t believe that Rex is teaching a group of Jedi,” said Anakin.<br/>“Well sometimes things might seem so untrue that it can happen,” said Obi Wan.<br/>****************************************************************************** </p><p>	“Ok, class. Today’s lesson will be about focus. I will need everybody to sit on the floors and legs crossed,” said Rex, walking around.<br/>	The students did what Rex said and sat down with their legs crossed. “Ok, now I will need all of you guys to close your eyes and breathe.Your breath should be slow and controlled. Everytime you breathe, you feel lighter,” continued Rex. The students did as Rex said started to breathe according to the beatings of their hearts. “Good, now as you breathe I will need you to focus on the force of the magic. As you take each breath, the magic should be going through you. Let it happen. This is normal.” As Rex continued walking, he felt something that he hasn’t felt ever since he has landed on the planet. The force, thought Rex. “Good, now let the magic control you, let it control your actions. Let it control how you feel.”  Rex notices some of the students relaxing, being enlightened by the force. That is good. Just then he heard the door swung open and in comes what he will put nicely, General Krell’s lost sister. <br/>	“As part of the minister's new order, I am going to inspect your classroom,” said Umbridge, “Now can you explain to me what you are teaching these students?”<br/>	“I am teaching the students about how to focus on their magic. It helps them control the magic and also helps with their composure,” explained Rex, while all the students open their eyes and looked at the general and toad like professor talking to each other. <br/>	“And why are they on the floor during this lesson?” demanded Umbridge.<br/>	“I was teaching them how to mediate in order to feel the control,” explained Rex, feeling like he is about to hit this woman. <br/>	“That is the most foolish thing I ever heard of. What wizard or witch ever meditated to control their magic?” asked Umbridge mockingly. <br/>	“Grandmaster Yoda,” replied Rex.<br/>	“Never heard of him,” said Umbridge.<br/>	“He is one of the most powerful wizards where I am from,” said Rex.<br/>	“And where are you from Professor Rex, because your accent isn’t British,”  questioned Umbridge.<br/>	“I am from a different planet,” said Rex.<br/>	“That is hard to believe,” said Umbridge.<br/>	Rex felt his anger rising, “Hard to believe, you came and saw the star frigate that my buddy and I crashed in, while we were working to fix it. And then the alien attack on that train thing. Hard to believe a rancor ass. Now please leave cause you are interrupting my lesson,” explained Rex with such posion within his voice that once he was done, he thought he heard some of his students cheered him on.<br/>	“You should be careful what you say professor, or else something bad might happen to you,” Umbridge warned.<br/>	“Listen, here you little nerf herder, I have been dealing with a lot of bad things happening to me. Getting shot at by enemy fighters, being trapped on a planet that is not even on the damn star map, and finding out that the deadliest bounty hunter, which if you not inform has a battalion of the same damn enemies that have been shooting at my buddy’s and mine ass, follow us here and is in force knows what. So I am past bad things happening to me. And listen here, I ain’t afraid of you, I dealt with a general that was like you, expect he was worse because he led to more brothers getting killed than this damn war. Now, if you don’t mind I want to go back to my lesson,” Rex said in a voice that is calming yet scary, as if he was going to kill Umbridge. <br/>	Umbridge, left speechless, decided it was not worth it and left Rex’s classroom with her tail between her legs. The students laugh at Umbridge because of her unfortunate mistake of fighting with Rex.<br/>	“Ok class, that is enough. Now let’s go back to our meditation,” said Rex calming down.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>“What are you doing Professor Rex?” asked Hermione, playing with the droid. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were hanging out with Rex and Cody while Hagrid was out and helping them out with fixing up the ship. <br/>	“I am working on fixing the holographic communications so that we are able to talk to our generals facing each other,” replied Rex, tightening the bolt. <br/>	“Holographic communications, what is that?” asked Ron.<br/>	“It is a type of communication that the galaxy uses to communicate with each other. It is like portraying a talking picture. It helps our generals to know where our locations are,” replied Cody. <br/>	“And here we go,” said Rex, finally getting the relay fix. The holographic shimmer a bit and then two shapes took form. <br/>	“Ahh, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, it is finally good to see you,” said Obi Wan.<br/>	“And you too General,” said Cody.<br/>	The trio was amazed at what they were seeing. Two young men, one who has an orange beard and the other one who has a scar across his eye, appear before them.<br/>	“Bloody hell,” said Ron, shocked at what he saw. <br/>	“Commander, is there someone with you?” asked Obi Wan.<br/>	“Yes sir. These are some of the inhabitants of this planet,” said Cody. <br/>	“May we meet them?” asked Anakin.<br/>	“Sure. Harry, Hermione, Ron, can you guys come over here and introduce yourself?” asked Rex. <br/>	The trio shuffled uncomfortably towards the holograms. They heard the two gentlemen gasp.<br/>	“Captain, are these the children that you are teaching?” asked Anakin, chuckling a bit.<br/>	“Yes General Skywalker,” replied Rex.<br/>	Anakin then moved his eyes toward the trio. “What has my captain taught you younglings?” asked Anakin.<br/>	It took the trio a few minutes of silence until Hermione spoke up. “Well, Skywalker sir, Professor Rex has taught us the many different wand forms, such as Hippogriff I and II, and also taught us on how to connect with the magic around us. He taught us about composure and focus. He is a really good teacher and has been very caring. Recently he actually scared the hell out of Professor Umbridge,” explained Hermione.<br/>	“Well I expected Rex to be that scary,” said Anakin, still chuckling.<br/>	“Anakin!” Obi Wan said toward his padawan. Then he turned back to the trio, “What my padawan is trying to say is that Captain Rex and Commander Cody are both very intimidating men. But they are also caring. Now I do want to ask you a couple questions. There were some things that you said that sparked my interest. For example, what do you mean by wands?” Kenobi asked.<br/>	“Well, wands for us is a way to channel magic through us. We are able to manipulate magic with a wand. Everybody’s wand is different and special. The wand chooses you and not the other way around. You are not able to use another person’s wand,” answered Hermione.<br/>	“Fascinating, very fascinating. And magic, how do you use magic. The magic we only see is from Dathomir. The magic they use only brings death back to life,” continued Obi Wan.<br/>	“Well for us there are two forms of magic. There is white magic and dark magic. White magic is what the majority of witches and wizards use. It is used for very simple things such as chores or cooking, or it can protect us from dark creatures, for example the patronus charm. Then there is dark magic. Dark magic is what dark witches and wizards use. These can be seen through the unforgivable curses, Imperies, Cruciates, and the killing curse. Dark magic and its fellow creatures usually coincide with death,” Hermione continues to explain. <br/>	“Interesting, well, I guess it might be a different experience when we reach your planet,” said Obi Wan.<br/>	“Speaking of reaching the planet general, were you able to locate it?” asked Rex. <br/>	“No captain, it is like you said, it doesn’t appear in our star maps. It is as if it doesn’t exist,” replied Obi Wan.<br/>	“Well, if it doesn’t appear on your maps, it might mean that no one has gone that far. What I mean is that we Earthlings thought that we are the only living things in the galaxy. So I will think that you should look around the places that were not explored,” suggest Hermione.<br/>	“That is not a bad idea. You are a bright student,” said Obi Wan, “Captain set course to the Unknown Regions,” Kenobi commanded the captain of the ship. <br/>	“Well, I am glad that both of you are safe. We will contact you when we have reached the planet,” said Kenobi.<br/>	“Ok General, may the force be with you,” said Cody.<br/>	“And to you as well,” said Obi Wan. <br/>	The blue hologram faded out and the trio was left stunned. Then Harry spoke. “That was an interesting experience. Well Ron, Hermione, and I have to get ready for our next class. See you guys soon,” Harry said. The trio left waving at Rex and Cody.<br/>	“So, Commander, what are we going to do with Bane?”asked Rex.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Lucius was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron drinking aged scotch. He was reading a recent issue of the Daily Prophet about the Hogwarts Express being attacked by a weird blue creature and an army of what seems to be muggle made, what do they call it, yeah robots. Lucius was starting to take an interest in this weird creature. He was so caught up in trying to get the prophecy from the ministry, that when he heard what happened on the train, he knew this bounty hunter, the students said he is called Cad Bane, was the right choice. Lucius took it upon himself to send Mr. Bane an owl to have him meet Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron. <br/>	As Lucius was finishing up his scotch, the door flung open. In came the blue creature wearing his famous fedora walking briskly towards Lucius, following him were the two robots. The blue creature came close to Lucius, and what Lucius notice was that the creature and the robots were carrying what seemed to be muggle toys. <br/>	“Take a seat, you must be tired from your travels,” said Lucius.<br/>The creature took a seat. A waiter came by asking the blue creature what he wanted. “Do you have a Golden Malt?” asked the blue creature.<br/>	“Um what sir,” said the waiter.<br/>	“He said he is going to have a glass of scotch,”  said Lucius.<br/>The waiter left and the two men began business.<br/>	“I have heard that you need help,” said the blue creature.<br/>	“I do. I was reading on your attack on the Hogwarts Express. It said that the reason you attacked the train was because one of the riders had something you needed.” said Lucius.<br/>	“That is confidential,” said the blue creature.<br/>“I know. But the reason why I am bringing this up was on how the witnesses said how you were able to hold someone hostage and you were able to escape,” Lucius continued.<br/>	“I did. But what does this have to do with what you want,” said the blue creature.<br/>	“Well, what my lord wants is this object you see. This object predicts a prophecy. The only issue is that only the people that the prophecy is talking about has access to its contents. What I need you to do is to have this boy named Harry Potter come to you and give you the prophecy. You can do whatever it takes. So long as the prophecy is safe,” explain Lucius.<br/>	“For a job like this, I don’t do it for free,” said the blue creature.<br/>	“I understand, Mr….” <br/>	“Bane, Cad Bane,” said the blue creature.<br/>	“I understand Mr. Bane, and as a man with great wealth, I will give you anything that you graciously pleased,” said Lucius.<br/>	“Well then… I accept your offer,” said Cad Bane.<br/>Cad Bane and Lucius shake each other's hands in agreement. Bane’s drink arrive and he took a drink from it and just talked to Lucius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dumbledore's Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alot things are happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex was teaching his class about the 5th wand form, the Chinese Fireball, when he started hearing students outside his class walking fast. Rex opened the door and saw the students going to what he thinks is the courtyard. His students follow him as he follows the crowd. He saw Cody in the crowd going in the same direction and went to him.<br/>	“What’s going on Captain,” asked Rex.<br/>	“Don’t know Captain but keep your eyes peeled,” said Cody. <br/>	As the two made their way to the courtyard, they saw Argus Filch bringing out what seems to be suitcases to Professor Trelawney. Trelawny was in tears, holding a tissue in one hand, while Professor Umbridge was standing there. <br/>	“Where would I go? Hogwarts is the only home I have ever known,” pleaded Trewlaney. <br/>	Rex noticed Minerva exiting the crowd and walked towards Trelawney.<br/>	“What is the meaning of this?” asked Minerva, comforting Trelawney in her arms. <br/>	“Today is Professor Trelawney’s last day. With the new law the ministry has implace, I am able to fire any teacher I want. I suppose you have words about this,” explained Umbridge with an evil like smirk.<br/>	“Oh, I have many,” said Minerva, still comforting Trelawney, letting her cry in her arms. <br/>	Rex and Cody notice the doors to the clock tower open and out come Dumbledore. With the eyes of fury and the voice of the force, Dumbledore asked, “What is happening here?”<br/>	“As per the new education laws that were in place by the ministry, I am able to fire teachers that don’t seem fit. Trelawny is about to leave,” said Dolores.<br/>	Dumbleore turned to Minerva and said in a calm and soothing voice, “Minerva would you be a dear and take Trelawney back inside.”<br/>	“Yes sir,” said Minerva.<br/>	As Minvera was taking Trelawney inside the school grounds, Trelawney, in between the tears, was saying thank you to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was comforting Trelawney as she was leaving, then he turned to Umbridge. “Dolores, you do know that by law, the headmaster has the ability to kick people off of school grounds,” he said.<br/>	“For now,” said Umbridge as she was leaving. <br/>	Dumbledore was left shocked, but he then turned to the audience that had been watching the whole ordeal and ordered them to get back to class. Rex was walking with Cody back to his class. <br/>	“Hey Rex, may I ask you a question?” asked Cody.<br/>	“Sure sir,” replied Rex.<br/>	“What do you think of this whole situation?” asked Cody.<br/>	“To be honest sir, I have a really bad feeling about this. Professor Umbridge reminds me a whole lot like General Krell,” answered Rex.<br/>	“I see,” said Cody.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Rex and Cody were enjoying the warm British day with the trio. Rex didn’t have to teach anymore classes for what they call a weekend and Cody fixed the ship the best he could. They were both still on guard waiting for Cad Bane’s return. They were at, what the staff called the quidditch pitch, watching Harry and Ron play the sport. Hermione was studying her books and playing with HG 0919. <br/>	“Hey Professor Rex, may I ask you a personal question?” asked Hermione. <br/>	“Sure kid,” said Rex.<br/>	“You say that there is a war where you are from. I am wondering about the many things you and your commander may have seen?” asked Hermione. <br/>	“Well kid, there are many things that my commander and I have seen. For one, one of the scariest creatures that my brothers and I had to deal with was a thing called the Zilllo beast. The beast was a very big creature and it was so resilient that none of our weapons did any damage to it. Then there are the generals of the Separtist army. One of the most fearful generals is a cyborg called Grievous. He is a deadly adversary that has evaded capture more than once. Killed a lot of good men. There were many battles that I have seen deaths of a lot of good brothers. One battle, The Second Battle of Geonosis, took the highest toll. We gain a victory, but at what cost. Then there are the worms that take control of your brains,” explained Rex. Sensing that he was scaring Hermione, he added, “But with every battle, there was always a light in the dark. There are many times where my brothers and I always feel connected,” he continued.<br/>“Wow, I didn’t know that the galaxy was that big. And so dangerous. Is it possible if you can explain what are the Jedi,” asked Hermione.<br/>“Well, the Jedi are hard to explain. They are the guardians of the peace. They are our generals. They are also the people who have created us,” explained Rex.<br/>“Why do the Jedi consider themselves peacekeepers but yet are Generals,” asked Hermione. <br/>“That question you have to ask them, kid,” answered Rex.<br/>Harry and Ron were coming back to the stands when all of a sudden the gang heard an explosion. The gang was running towards the castle when all of a sudden a red blaster bolt almost hit Harry. Rex grabbed the kids and put them into cover with him and Cody.  Cody and Rex then took out their blaster pistol.<br/>“Did you see Bane?” asked Cody.<br/>“No, did you?” asked Rex.<br/>“No,” said Cody. <br/>	“Sithspit,” exclaimed Rex. <br/>	Rex and Cody were firing their blasters at the droids. They were able to hit at least two or three until they were surrounded. As the group came out of their hiding spot, the droid stood down, and then Cad Bane then came out of the door holding a young student hostage. Rex saw the little boy scare and had a blaster being pointed on his chin. Rex and Cody still had their pistol train on the droids, protecting the trio behind them. A crowd was forming around the adversaries. The teachers, knowing it will be a bad idea to intervene, stood with the crowd. Dumbledore created a barrier to protect the students from the mechanical killers. <br/>	“Give me the child by the name of Harry Potter,” demanded Bane.<br/>	“Over our dead body,” growled Rex. <br/>	“That can be arranged,” said Bane.<br/>	The droids were about to fire upon Rex and Cody when all of a sudden a white wisp came upon one of the B9 battle droids. Then the wisp suddenly became an explosion. Rex and Cody took the trio to the floor. Rex was looking and saw the twins throwing the fireworks at the droids.  The droids were firing at the twins, but the twins evaded the fire. Rex and Cody took this moment to fire upon the droids. The mix of blaster fire and explosion started to fade away, and Cad Bane. the hostage,  the clones, the trio, and the twins were left.<br/>	“Give me Potter or else this boy will have a bolt in his head,” demanded Bane.<br/>	“Stupidfy,” said Dumbledore pointing his wand at Bane’s hand. A red light came out of the wand, and Bane dropped the blaster. The young student took this time to run to the safety of Dumbledore. All the teachers had their wands train on the blue alien, while Rex and Cody still had their blaster on him.<br/>	“Surrender now in the name of Republic, Bane,” ordered Cody.<br/>	Cad Bane started laughing and at the instance Rex and Cody try to tackle him down. Bane then uses his rocket boots and escape the grasps of Rex and company. <br/>	“Sithspit,” cursed Rex.<br/>	Dumbledore went towards the two clones. <br/>	“So is that Cad Bane?” asked Dumbledore.<br/>	“Yes sir,” Rex replied.<br/>	“I see, we will have to contact the order in search for him,” said Dumbleore with a look of optimism. <br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Lucius was coming out of his manor when he saw Cad Bane landing on the ground with his rocket boots coming down.  The droids that were once guarding, were gone.<br/>	“I see that you didn’t get the boy,” said Lucius with a smile that was mocking Bane.<br/>	“No, I didn’t. I had some trouble,” said Cad Bane.<br/>	“I see, well my employer won’t be happy,” said Lucius.<br/>	“I understand. But one thing you need to know is that I also do have another mission here. My employer has paid me to get something that is very valuable to them. The people I have to hunt down are protecting this kid. Everybody is protecting him, so if the possibility of me going to get him is very low. I am a dead man if I ever get close,” explained Bane.<br/>	“So what is your plan?” asked Lucius.<br/>	“I am going to contact my employer, see if he can get me some more reinforcements,” replied Bane, walking towards Lucius.  <br/>	As they both enter the manor, Lucius was saying, “My employer wants to meet you. I have told him the fame you have perceived and what you did on the train.”<br/>	“I see, let me go meet him then,” said Bane.<br/>	Bane and Lucius went inside what seems to be a dining hall. Sitting on the end of the table is a man, with snake-like features, eating a meal.<br/>	“My lord, this is the bounty hunter I have hired,” said Lucius, presenting Bane to him.<br/>	“So you are the creature that has caused the ministry a headache,” said the man, “my follower here said that you are really good at what you do. So did you capture the boy?”<br/>	“No, I haven’t,” said Bane.<br/>	Bane has noticed a sudden drop in attitude. The man stood up. The way he spoke, it spooked Bane a bit. It reminded him of the way Dooku talked to him.<br/>	“I thought you are one of the best in your line of work,” said the man sarcastically.<br/>	“And I am, I just need more men. Let me call my other employer. He is able to give more droids and possibly a deadlier opponent for those who are protecting the boy,” said Bane.<br/>	The man seems a bit relieved and allows Bane to make the call. Bane got out of the hall and went to the corner. He took out the communicator and spoke into it, “Dooku, I will need more reinforcements.”	<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Rex was reading the plans him and Cody got that gave him this situation while the class were studying. The bells were ringing, and the students were leaving the class. The ones who stayed were the trio. <br/>	“Professor Rex, what are you reading?” asked Harry.<br/>	“Oh nothing, I am just looking at the Seppies plans,” replied Rex, turning off the datapad. <br/>	“Seppies?” asked Ron.<br/>	“Separtist,” replied Cody, coming into the room, “They are the ones we are fighting against and the ones where those droids are from.”<br/>	“Oh,” said Ron, sounding a bit sad. <br/>	“I have been wondering Professor Rex and Professor Cody, why can’t you teach us how to fight against these droids and the bounty hunter,” asked Hermione, “what you might teach us that we can use against these droids, we can also use against the death eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”<br/>	“The reason is that these droids are not like what you have called death eaters. What you have seen are only a few of the horrifying clankers that Cody and I have seen. Through their cold mechanical bodies, there are much much more deadlier than anything the republic has ever faced. Also, unlike you, my buddy and I have been taught about the war and how to be good soldiers since we were born,” replied Rex. <br/>	“Look, I understand we weren’t raised knowing about these droids. But that doesn’t mean we will sit here not doing anything. If we do, we are only making the inevitable come faster,” said Hermione.<br/>	“The kid is right. There are only two of us and we were only able to take out a few before we were surrounded. If it wasn’t for your two students, we would have been dead,” replied Cody, “Anyways, we might have to.”<br/>	“Why commander?” asked Rex, getting up from his seat.<br/>	“I saw some communication coming out of this planet. It was Bane and Dooku discussing. What I got out of it was that Bane needed reinforcements and Dooku is sending Grievous to help out the bounty hunter,” recalled Cody.<br/>	“That is not good, is it,” asked Ron.<br/>	“Far from it kid,” Rex said, turning to Cody he asked, “Commander, Did you tell the Generals about this?”<br/>	“Yes sir, they say that they will enter the system in about 2 months in Earth time,” said Cody.<br/>	“That is great. Well kid, you get your wish,” said Rex.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	The season has changed. The once greenery was replaced by a white sheet of snow. Rex and Cody were amazed at the change of temperature and the snow and both were given coats. Some of his students, mainly Hermione, explained to Rex and Cody about Christmas. Rex notices how Christmas is similar to life day, but also different. While the classes were going on, the creeping fear of having to deal with Grievous grew. He did let Dumbledore know about what will happen and how deadly the cyborg is. The days after the attack were interesting. Umbridge became quiet, and not the type of quiet where she might be planning something. No, this is a quietness of fear. She is afraid of those droids coming back. Every time Rex sees Dolores, she always tries to avoid him. Rex didn’t mind, in fact he was happy about not having to deal with her. 	<br/>	The students were leaving Rex’s classroom when Harry approached him. Harry was looking worried and Rex sensed that he has something on his mind.<br/>	“Professor Rex, can I talk to you,” asked Harry.<br/>	“Sure, kid,” Rex said, setting the paper on his desk.<br/>	“Last school year, there was something that happened to me. I was chosen to be in a tournament and I saw one of my teammates, who was really a good person, getting killed by a man that has killed more people. After what happened, it just changed me,” Harry said. He started to tear up, breaking down and feeling vulnerable, “I just, I just feel alone. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have been haunting me. I just feel like no one knows who I really am.”<br/>	Rex came in front of the kid and hugged him. He let him sob in his arms. Through the war, Rex has seen his fellow clones doubting themselves. He remembered what he heard from Cut Lawquane. How he says that clones do have a choice.  He is no jedi, but with all the things that are happening, he just feels like the force is helping Cody and him. He does understand Harry’s pain, as he felt this pain throughout the war. All the clones feel the same pain, knowing that some of their brothers died and blaming themselves.<br/>	“It is not your fault, kid,” said Rex, still allowing Harry to sob in his arms, “It is not your fault.”<br/>	What felt like an hour, Harry came out of Rex’s arms and wiped his eyes.  		<br/>	“Thank you, Professor Rex,” said Harry.<br/>“No problem, kid. You should go to your friends now, they might be worried,” said Rex.<br/>Harry exited the classroom, leaving Rex standing there feeling happy.<br/>****************************************************************************** <br/>Rex and Cody enter what seems to be a pub with the golden trio. The pub was dingy, and felt like at any moment that it was going to break apart. The owner was a big man with a beard, and he owns what Hermione says is a goat. This is the location where they would have the first meeting of the defensive club. <br/>	“Kid, how many people you said would be in this meeting,” asked Rex.<br/>	“Oh just a couple of people,” said Hermione.<br/>	The gang went up to the counter and took a seat.<br/>	“Butterbeers all around,” said Harry to the owner. The owner filled up five mugs of the drink and passed them around. Rex and Cody approach the drink curiously. When they both took a sip of the drink, the sweetly taste filled Rex and Cody. While they were drinking, the door flung open and in came what seems to be around a few hundred students. Rex and Cody were surprised and the owner moved them into their own room. <br/>	“Well, welcome young ones. As you may have heard,  there is a bounty hunter that is hunting us. This bounty hunter is very tough and resilient and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Now, this is not an issue. But my buddy here found out that our enemy is going to send a company of those droids, and probably worse ones then the ones you have seen. And the worst part is that the general leading the company is very deadly and smart,” explained Rex.<br/>	The students were looking uncomfortable and then one spoke up. A young, blonde boy.<br/>	“And how do we know if what you say is true,” asked the kid.<br/>	“Was the attack on the castle true,” replied Ron.<br/>	“It could have been an illusion,” said the kid.<br/>	“Enough,” ordered Cody in a loud booming voice, “Look, what you have seen with the recent attack is real. That alien is real. Those droids are real. Us clones are real. Now, if we continue fighting each other then we have already lost. The bounty hunters have asked for reinforcements and they are coming in bigger numbers and with more deadly precision. The reinforcements will be led by a general who has killed more of my men, then the whole damn war. So if you all just came here to pester anybody or don’t trust us, then you can leave. But for those who want to stay and defend their home planet, then welcome aboard.”<br/>	“Will we be able to get reinforcements from your military,” asked a kid with black hair, people call him Neville.<br/>	“Our generals are racing to reach the planet, the last we got in contact, they said they will reach us in about a month,” replied Rex, “but we will still need to be prepared. The battle that is approaching, is not only a battle between good and evil, but between an army that none of you have ever faced, who has better technology, and you guys.”</p><p>	When Hermione got out of the paper and pen and put it on the table, there was a long line that was full of volunteers. Everybody from the younger students and older students, to the different houses, from Ravenclaws to Gryffendors to Slytherin to even the Hufflepuffs, students join the small militia. The battle is coming, and they will be ready. <br/>************************************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The training of Dumbledore's Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody is getting ready for Grevious's attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, it has been so long for this story update. I would like to apologize due to many reasons of it being late. The main reason is that this chapter has caused me a huge writer's block, hence why it is short. I have been trying to think of many ways to lead the Anakin and Obi-Wan coming back. Then came in the college applications and school. And then I started to write other stories. There are so many things that I did, that I finally was able to finish this chapter. I do want to finish this story, but I take my time so I can find a way where it is an entertaining ending. Also this entire story was not planned out so I am pretty much writing whatever is fun to explain in a chapter. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex and Cody were preparing their first lesson for the militia. They don’t have enough weapons, but they were at least able to teach the students some hand to hand combat. It was surprising to see the professors coming for the lessons, but it was expected. The forces they are going to face is nothing they have ever seen. The last transmission they have received from their generals was letting them know that they will be here in a week or two. That is good, at least we have reinforcements. But something seemed off to Rex.<br/>	“Hey Cody, I have this feeling, like we are missing something,” said Rex, coming onto the bridge of the ship. <br/>	“What do you mean?” asked Cody.<br/>	“Does it seem to you that the last time Bane had attacked us, it was not for the plans, but for Harry,” explained Rex.<br/>	“Yeah, I notice that. Which means that the kid is our 1st priority,” said Cody.<br/>	Rex was heading out of the transport, when someone was calling his name. When Rex turned around he saw the twins coming his way. <br/>	“Hey Professor Rex, we have some ways to mess with the robots,” said Fred.<br/>	“What do you mean mess with the robots,” asked Rex, with an eyebrow raised.<br/>	“Well, Fred and I have been perfecting our charms and jinxes so that we are able to transfigure the robots into anything,” said George.<br/>	“Yeah, and we have some big surprises. Let us just say that it will be an awesome show,” said Fred, “so what do you think professor, great ideas?”<br/>	“Well, Grievous will sure be surprised. It will be hard for them to plan the attacks. I will say this is a great plan. Let me discuss this with my commander, but I think he will agree with me,” said Rex, “Oh and by the way, thank you for helping us when Bane attacked.” <br/>	“No problem, sir,” said Fred and George.<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	Hermione and Harry were studying plans, when all of a sudden Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead. Harry fell into shock with the amount of pain he was receiving and the next he knew was that he started seeing visions of a snake crawling through the ministry of magic. Then the next vision that Harry saw was of Mr. Weasly. It seemed that Mr. Weasley was patrolling an area that somehow seemed familiar. Then all of a sudden, something was attacking him. Harry couldn’t see the person attacking him, but felt each attack. He screamed out in pain and when he woke up, Hermione was there looking worried.<br/>	“Are you alright Harry?” asked Hermione.<br/>	“Mr. Weasley, he is in trouble,” said Harry, catching his breath. <br/>	Hermione and Ron were walking fast with Harry to the Headmaster office. There they saw all the teachers and Cody going over battle plans. Everybody stop in their tracks once they saw the trio. <br/>	“What happened?” asked Mcgonagall.<br/>	“Mr. Weasley is in danger. I saw him getting attacked,” Harry said in a panic voice.<br/>	“Were you standing near the victim when you saw him getting attacked?” asked Dumbledore.<br/>	“I believe so sir, I felt each hit of the attack as if I was striking him,” said Harry.<br/>	“Ericford, Arthur was on guard tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people,” Dumbledore said towards one of the portraits. Then he turned to the next one, “Phineus, go to Grimmauld Place and let them know that Arthur’s children will be going there by portkey.” He finally turned to the clones, “Rex, Cody, I know this is asking much, but can you two make sure that the children reach Grimmauld Place safely?” Dumbledore asked.<br/>	“That won’t be a problem sir,” said Cody.<br/>	“Albus, they have found him in critical condition but they say that he is going to be alright,” said Ericford.  <br/>	“Good,” said Dumbledore. <br/>	“What is happening to me!” yelled Harry in anguish. <br/>	The room felt somber. Everybody froze in their place. <br/>“The dark lord has been using your mind as a weapon against you, Harry,” said Dumbledore, “Severus will teach you on how to protect your thoughts from people. The teaching is called occlumency.” 	<br/>******************************************************************************<br/>	The trio, Fred, George, Ginny, Rex, and Cody went to Grimmauld Place. Cody, never been to Grimmauld Place before, was very surprised at the way it was set up.  As they entered, Molly was there to give them a warm welcome. Soon she noticed Cody and said, “You must be the other person who was in that flying contraption.” <br/>	“Yes ma’am.” Cody said.<br/>	“Well come on in, your buddy, Rex will show you where you would be sleeping. Dinner will be ready in an hour,” Molly said, shooing the clones and kids away. <br/>	Rex took Cody up to the room that he was staying in. As they entered, Rex and Cody sat on their own respective beds. “Commander, what do you think are the odds that the school would win the battle against Grievous?”  Rex asked.<br/>	“Very, very low,” answered Cody solemnly, “But, we still have a chance.”<br/>	“Yeah,” said Rex, laying on the bed. <br/>	At that moment, their comn beeped and when Cody answered his, a familiar voice greeted them. <br/>	“Cody, Rex, we have come out of hyperspace and we are approaching Earth in a few hours, where are your coordinates?” asked Obi Wan.<br/>	“51.530736 North and 0.110208 West,” said Cody.<br/>	“Inputting the coordinates,” said Obi Wan, pushing in the location, “It seems as if this planet doesn’t have a space port. We will land at the closet open fields.”<br/>	“Copy that sir, Rex and I would be waiting,” said Cody. The comn hiss out until it became silent. <br/>	“Thank the force we have reinforcements,” said Rex. <br/>	“Yup,” said Cody, feeling a bit relaxed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>